


Abigail Dolittle

by Aven7325



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Funny, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aven7325/pseuds/Aven7325
Summary: Abigail Dolittle has always lived in this mansion for as long as she can remember, but she wanted to see what was beyond its walls, an invitation to the Queen's palace could all change.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

There once was peculiar doctor know for his extraordinary ability he could talk to animals.

Dr Dolittle's reputation spread for and wide even the Queen of England called on him so grateful for his help she gifted him a wondrous sanctuary whose doors were open to all creatures his days belong to the animals but his heart belonged to one woman.

Lily, the fearless explorer.

They traveled the globe going on the great adventures defending creatures who could not defend themselves.

They made an extraordinary team soon that team became a family. 

With Lily by his side Dolittle never felt more alive.

A few months later Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Abigail, they were a beautiful happy family.

Until one day she left on an adventure.

Lily died at sea.

Heartbroken he locked the gates of the manor and completely from the world as for me and the animals whose lives he'd saved we were left to wonder could anyone save his.


	2. chapitre 1: L’écureuil

chapter 1: The Squirrel

POV Stubbins

I went hunting with my uncle and his son Junior, i hate hunting.

We were squatting in front of the tall grass and watching the ducks.

I heard a small noise in a tree near me, i look in the direction where i heard the noise and i see a small squirrel.

I love animals i could never hurt them.

" On this side small head of linnet " Said my uncle, taking my head in his hand and making me watch the ducks who swimming quietly.

" So ".

" Junior flush them out, you shoot, okay ".

" Yeah, okay dad " Junior said as he left.

" Get ready, pistol to your shoulder ".

I look at my uncle and ask him.

" Am i obliging my uncle ? "

He looks at me and says.

" Go ahead my little guy " Completely ignoring my question.

I put the pistol on my right shoulder and aim towards the pond where the ducks are.

Suddenly Junior comes running towards the ducks screaming.

" Duck !, duck !, duck !, duck ! "

All the ducks fly away in fear.

They are there, shoot, shoot, shoot " Cried my uncle in my ear.

I aim at a duck, but i can't shoot, i couldn't kill it.

No, i can no " I said to my uncle as he screaming at me to shoot.

I had so much pressure i pulled the trigger and the shot was launched.

And i hadn't touched anything, luckily i thought.

" You miss them on purpose or what ! "

" Hey dad, he hit something this time ! "

What ! but i had not touched any duck, i get up and go to see what i had touched and i see the squirrel !

It was the squirrel that i had observed earlier, he seemed to be pain.

I approach him and sit down.

" My uncle, we have to help him, he's hurt " I said, staring at him with fear for the life of that little animal i accidentally i hurt.

" You are right " He said, reaching for something in his back pocket.

" We don't let an animal suffer, especially if it's our fault, is holding " He said, handing me a knife.

I take it in my hand and my uncle and Junior turn to leave.

" He is not doing well this kid " .

I watch them go and i hear a little moan, i watch the squirrel he seemed to be in more pain than before. 

I suddenly hear a noise above me, i look up and see a parrot in the tree above me.

He looks at me and tells me " Follow me " And flies away.

I get up and take the squirrel and put it in my bag and run through the forest, i didn't know where i was going, but if i could save the squirrel it was worth it.

Suddenly the parrot stops on a large door, there was a placard on it, i approach and read.

We take care of animals with two or four legs, wings or crawling.

I hear little moans from my bag i look at the squirrel, he was not going to last very long.

I knock on the door and wait.

I hear the parrot making noise, i watch it.

" Come with Polly " And flies away.

I follow her and she takes me to another side of the wall where there was a breach.

I put introduced on all fours and when i come out full of butterflies fly around when i get up, i look in front of me and i see elephants ! and of giraffes !

I see a mansion not far away, Polly put itself in front of me and flies towards the mansion.

I take a deep breath and run to the mansion, being careful not to justle the squirrel too hard.

I entered a sort of little labyrinth, i follow Polly and i arrive in a small part of the garden, i hear a noise next to me but i only saw fields of white flowers.

But suddenly a polar bear springs from the flowers, he looks at me and i step back not waiting to be his breakfast.

He comes closer to me.

" Nice doggie ".

I step back and a net shoots out below me and i'm trapped.

I look below me and see Polly talking ? with the bear.

What i was going to do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this first chapter gets you will have more than Abigail's appearance will be in the next chapter. Write comments. Thank you.


End file.
